Fool
by wrackspurts-in-my-head
Summary: Christine makes a life-changing decision. Erik thinks she's a fool.


Fool

It has been two weeks since I left the Opera Populaire for the last time. It has been two weeks since I turned my back on my Angel of Music and left my long time home engulfed in flames. I sit in my private room at the Vicomte de Chagney's manor, brushing my hair before bed. He has put me up here until our future marriage, since I no longer have a home. When I left that day, I left with Raoul to start our life together. It was a dream come true for me, or at least I thought it was. In these last few days, I have been distracted by thoughts of my Angel when I should be concerned with planning a wedding. But how could I just move on and forget him? He gave me my voice, but he gave me so much more than that as well. He gave me my confidence, my joy, my hope. He gave me love and life. My dreams are filled with him, his voice, and his eyes. I have wondered since I left if I made the right decision. Can I live with the fact that I will never see him again, will never have him in my life again? I know Raoul will give me a wonderful life. I know he loves me and I love him, but I love Erik as well. Can I be happy with Raoul with thoughts of Erik constantly lingering in the back of my mind? Because that is what always happens. When I am with Raoul, my mind wanders to Erik, but when I am with Erik…

I know what I must do. It breaks my heart, but I know that if I do not make this choice, I will have a broken heart for the rest of my life. Before I lose my nerve, I pen a letter to Raoul explaining myself as best as I can without telling him where I am going and I tuck my most prized possessions into the pockets of my dress. I toss on my riding cloak and slip out my bedroom window after making sure my bedroom door is locked. Luckily, Raoul placed me on the first floor of the three-story manor. I doubt he would have if he had known that there was the slightest chance of me running away. Under the cover of darkness, I hurry through the grounds of the manor and when I reach the gate, I turn back one last time, my heart hurting for the man inside. He doesn't deserve this. But I do not deserve to live the rest of my days in unhappiness either. I say a prayer for him as I turn and walk away, down the drive and into the streets of Paris. I don't know where else to go to find him other than the Opera house, so I head there, hoping that he has not relocated. As I round another corner, the impressive Opera Populaire comes into view. Except, it isn't so impressive anymore but more so haunting now, with the burnt walls and broken glass. After taking a deep breath, I head to the back of the building where I know there is a door to the backstage area, close to a trapdoor to the underground lake. I make my way down the twists and turns. I would remember the way to go in my sleep.

I finally make it to the bottom, the sad tune filling my ears, and as I step into a place where I am able to see my Angel of Music across the lake, I take note that I have never seen someone look so lost in their own home before. His back is to me as he sits at the organ, pressing out a song that is so full of sorrow that it nearly brings tears to my eyes. Unfortunately, the small boat is anchored across the lake, meaning I'll have to wade across the lake. I step slowly into the water and watch as my dress pools around me. The lake isn't that deep, but I stay close to the edges in case the center is deeper. When I step up onto the shore of the Phantom's lair, the bottom half of my dress is sopping wet, along with my shoes.

"Erik," I call in between notes.

His playing abruptly stops and his head snaps around to see me. He stands and walks over to me as if he isn't really sure if I am actually there.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, his voice low and rough.

"I came back. I…I left Raoul and came back to you."

Pain twists on his face and he knots his fingers into his thin hair, "No. This is a dream. This is a cruel dream."  
I step forward and grasp his wrists with every ounce of tenderness I can gather, pulling his arms back down.

"It isn't a dream. I'm here, Erik. I'm really here. I had to make a choice, and I decided that I could not live my life without you in it. Raoul, he gave me safety and comfort. You, you give me love and life. How could I ever turn my back on that? I couldn't live the rest of my days with you as nothing more than a dream that haunted me in my sleep. I needed and do still need you. I am here, with you, and I hope that you'll let me stay," I say.

Tears form in his eyes as he tries to grasp the words that I have spoken. I can see the joy in his face, but there is also sadness and fear.

"Only a fool could fall in love with someone as repulsive as me," he mutters.

I shake my head as tears form in my own eyes. My fingers find the edge of his porcelain white mask, and to my surprise, he lets me peel it from his face, exposing the mangled skin. My lips ghost lightly over the scars covering his cheek before connecting them to his own lips in a sweet kiss.

"Then I certainly must be a fool," I respond.


End file.
